The ninja and The princess
by Kumii-cHan
Summary: AU Haruno Sakura is a rich girl. when one day her mom left her for 2 years with a ninja to protect her, Uchiha Sasuke. SASUSAKU! DISCONTINUED because of several reasons and will be revised.
1. The arrival of the ninja

heyya guys! it's mii again! I am bored coz the good sasusaku fics havent been updated.. soo.. I made one myself! yippie! I got inspirated by kagetoraand flame of recca.. but don't worry.. I wouldnt be copying the story.. I juz got inspirated. though I am not good at fluff and stuff.. I'll try! and dont worry.. I'll still be updating the visit! thats it maybe.. enjoy!

* * *

**The ninja and the princess**

By kumi-chan

Chapter I

The arrival of the ninja

It was a normal day for me, Haruno Sakura, a normal girl with a normal life. I am now 16 and I am rich. So what if I am rich? It only makes you miserable. No one in the family cares about you. The only thing they care is money. It is only a piece of paper. Please. Why do they care about money than me, a human, a girl… their daughter. Huh.. This is nonsense. What could make my life more miserable? Wait. There is one thing that made my life miserable.. Sunday.. The worst thing happened.

Sunday-

"Mom, where are you going?" I asked as soon as I saw mom and dad with a pile of luggage behind them.

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry, I was about to tell you yesterday but I have work to do," she answered. Huh.. Work shmirk.. Always that.. Why cant you tell me that you forgot about me..

"Me and daddy here have to work abroad for two years.." she answered. Work? Two years? Abroad? Me? Alone? Only this house and me? Or they just don't care about me..

"I will give you money for two years so don't worry," huh.. Always.. They don't care about me. They don't even care about my safety. They always think that if I had money, then I would be all right.

"And one more thing," huh? There is still another thing? What? If I don't have any more money, call me? What?

"There is someone coming today," who? Your boss? Can't I just tell him that you are abroad?

"It's a boy, make him comfortable okay? Well, I'll be leaving! Bye honey!" and with that she pecked me on the cheek and left.

"Stupid mother.. She didn't even hug me.. Anyway.. Who is this boy.. Hmm.. Better get dressed before he comes here," I said as I went upstairs to get changed but..

Ding-dong..

Too late.. He is already here.

"Coming" I said as I ran down the stairs.

I opened the door to see a.. _Oh my god.. He is so handsome.._ a raven haired guy, probably the same age as mine, was standing with black long-sleeved shirt. He is 10 cm taller than me, with big hands in his pocket. I stayed there for a moment before he broke the silence.

"What are you looking at? I am not here for nothing you know," I frowned. _What a rude guy! Such bastard!_ Said my inner but I tried to ignore it.

"Yeah sure.. Come in.." I said as I showed him the guest room.

"Uh.. So… uh.." I started.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uh.. Uchiha-san.. So why are you here?"

"Didn't your mom tell you? I am a ninja your mom hired," he said as he showed me a headband with a weird symbol.

"And you are here for?" I asked still staring at the headband

"And may I guess that you are Haruno Sakura, the daughter,"

"Uh yeah.."

"Nice to meet you Sakura-hime, I am Uchiha Sasuke, your ninja, at your service," he said as he bow down in front of me.

I blushed. "wha-what's the meaning of this?" I said taking a step back.

He smirked. "I am a ninja your mom hired to protect you for this two years. From now on I will be living here. I will take any order you asked. Your wish is my command" he said again bowing down to me.

I blushed even more. _To protect me… your wish is my command… such a gentleman…_

"Th-then your first order is.. Uhmm.. Please don't call me by hime.. Just Sakura.." I said motioning him to stand up.

"No can do Sakura-hime. This is already a rule in my village," he said.

"Uhmm.. Well.. Okay then.. Let me show you your room," I said changing the subject.

"Yes, hime" he said following me.

To be honest, I don't know where will he be sleeping.. I just said that to change the subject. Stupid me. Good thing, a maid passed by.

"Anoo.. Can you tell me where Mr. Ninja here will be sleeping?" I whispered to her.

"Sure mam, come with me," she said going upstairs.

"Just call me Sasuke," he suddenly said. Wait. Did he hear me? I am so dead… I looked at him. He was smiling. I blushed. Wait.. Why did I blush? He is just a ninja..

"Uhmm.. Okay.. Sasuke-kun.." I said

"Hai, hime?" he said.

"Here is your room, sir" said the maid making me snap back to reality.

"Uh.. Yeah.. Here is your room'" I said.

"Thank you miss, thank you hime," he said and went in the room.

I went back to my room, but I felt something odd… it is just a matter of seconds until I realized. _His room is beside mine.._ Damn.. Can life get any worst?

* * *

muhuahahahahaha.. so how was that? huh? OOC? yeah I know.. sasuke is too OOC.. but dont worry.. in the next chap he will still be the bastard he is.. hehehe.. neways.. reviews plz! no flamies okay? or I will flame you! katon! housenka no jutsu! hehehe... 


	2. Oh no

**mii: **thank you ALL the reviewers.. I never thought I will get more then 10 reviews.. hehe.. neways, here is the 2nd chap! enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**The princess and the ninja**

By kumi-chan

Chapter II

Oh no..

Sakura's pov

Damn.. This is the worst day of my life.. But.. It's okay.. As long as I have a ninja around. Yup! A ninja.. Uchiha Sasuke.. Hmm.. Wonder what he is like.. Well.. I'll take a bath first. I went to the bathroom and took a bath.. Nice warm water.. Ahh.. so relaxing..

Knock-knock..

Huh? Who is it at this time? Ah.. I was just starting my bath… hmm… maybe I should hurry up.. Shampoo… soap… there! Finnish! I'll just go out and change..  
I took my clothes and started to open my towel.. I went to my mirror.. Hm.. I ate too much yesterday…

BANG!

"What the?"

10 minutes before..-

Sasuke's pov

Hmm.. This place is nice.. Bathroom.. Bed.. And a personal tv.. Nice.. Hmm.. Maybe I should rest.. no no! Uchiha! You have to guard hime.. What if.. Uh.. Maybe I have to go to her room..  
I walked to her room.. Hmm.. it is beside my room? Oh well.. Better knock first..

Knock-knock..

No answer..

Weird.. I'm positive she went into her room.. Hmm.. What should I do? Oh no.. What if she? No I have to save her!  
I went into her room without knocking..  
BANG!  
"HIME ARE YOU-"uh-oh.. Baaad timing Uchiha..

Now-  
Normal pov

He went in her room just to see her..

Naked…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
"GET OUT UCHIHA!"  
"I'M SORRY HIME!"  
BANG!  
He went out of her room.

Sasuke's pov

Damn.. Nice move Uchiha.. Now she thinks you're a pervert.. well.. her body's nice.. AARGH! No stop it Uchiha.. Maybe I'll talk to her later..  
"Hi-hime, I'll be waiting at the living room.."  
Yeah.. That's better.. Maybe I could fix her some tea for apologizing.. I'll go to the kitchen first..

Sakura's pov

What the hell does he think he is? Sure, he is a ninja wo will protect me.. But what the hell does that have to do with this? Hmm.. I need to get my clothes on..  
"Hi-hime, I'll be waiting at the living room.."  
Well.. Maybe he's not bad at all.. I'll give him a second chance..  
"Hai.."

Living room-

Well.. Where is he? He said he is waiting at the living room.. hmm.. that moron.. I thought he was nice.. stupid first impression.. I should go back to my room..  
I went to my room.. but before I got there…

Splash!

The tea spilled into my dress..  
"Hi-hime! I'm sorry!" he said and picked up a towel. He dried me up with the towel. He wiped my clothes. Wait. No way. He wiped my chest!  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! STUPID PERVERTED NINJA FREAK!" I said as I punch him.  
He IS a moron..  
"I HATE YOU!" I said as I went in my room.

Sasuke's pov

Damn.. now she hates me.. what am I supposed to do when the hime hates me? Well fine, I'll play with you.. you'll see.. you will need me..  
"I DON'T CARE!" I said as I went inside my room. Smirk. Let's see if she could hold Uchiha Sasuke, the number one ninja..

the next day-  
Sakura's pov

"Sakura-sama, wake up, it's school time" said a maid  
Grunt. I wanna sleep..  
"Sakura-sama, it is late, please wake up.."  
grunt. Okay, I'll wake up.. hmm.. I'm so tired.. wonder what happened to the ninja guy.. maybe I should appologize later.. I'll take a bath first.

after bath-

hmm.. I wonder where he is… maybe I should ask a maid..  
"Uh.. Excuse me, could you tell me where is Sasuke-kun?" I said.  
"He left a while ago.."  
Shit.. That moron left me.. he said he will protect me.. What if I was injured when I go to school? Damn that good-for-nothing ninja.. he is a total moron..  
So as usual I went to school by my own.. Sigh. This life is soo.. Stupid. I hate my life.. Oh well.. As soon as I got to school I could see tenten and hinata..

Ckiiiit..

There.. I'm here. Thank god.  
"Ohayou Sakura!" said Tenten yelling at me.  
"o-ohayou Sa-Sakura-chan.." said Hinata behind Tenten.  
"Ohayou!" I yelled back.  
"ne, ne sakura! Did you know there will be a new student here?" said Tenten to me.  
"huh? What is she/he like?" I said, exited.  
"well sakura-chan, it is a he.. th-they say he is a ninja.." answered Hinata.  
"reaaly?" I said. Uh.. I hope it isn't _him_.  
"yeah! Let's go to class now! He is already there!" said tenten pulling me to the classroom.

in the class room-

"huh? Where is he?" I said as I saw.. nobody in the classroom.  
"uh.. dunnoe.. let's wait here until the class starts.." said Tenten.  
"hey, I-I have a n-new gossip.." said hinata. I grinned.  
"tell us the whole story!" I said

KRIIIING…

Class starts.. this is one bad day.. It was Tenten's turn to sit with Hinata. I sit by myself. Sigh. This is a baaaad day..

ZRAKKK!

"HEY CLASS WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT HERE!" said gai-sensei cheerfully.  
"COME IN UCHIHA-KUN!"  
silence.  
Wait.a.minute. did he just say Uchiha? Tell me that I'm dreaming..  
A man came inside. It was no other then Uchiha Sasuke. The guy in my house. The ninja that will protect me. The moron.  
"CLASS THIS IS UCHIHA-SASUKE-KUN! PLEASE BE NICE TO HIM!"  
"OKAAAAAY.." said everyone. All the girls in the class was drooling over him. Humph. What's the big point? he IS a moron.  
"hmm.. Uchiha Sasuke-kun, you will sit with… Haruno-san.."  
horror.. he went to sit beside me.  
"hello hime.." he smirked.  
Shit. This is one one bad day.

* * *

hehehehe.. how was that? huh? yeah.. I let my 'perverted' side take me.. so I inserted sum pervertness.. hehe.. neways, thanx to **Kaze ni Tenshi, SoraKoi the Water Goddess, spring ninja, benjem, UNKIND,Green-Mamba-89, xx-Tsumi-Chan-xx,E-chan Hidaka,theSkyisPurple,Jemiul, and Waterfox96... **hehehe.. here, spring ninja, the guyz will be hating each other for a while.. thanx 4 the idea! c u in da next chap! reviews plz! no flamies... 


	3. fakes lies hurts

mii: hey guys! thanx for the reviews! i luv u guys! thanx to **xx-Tsumi-Chan-xx**, **BOO!**, **springninja**, **SoraKoi The Water Godess, Green-Mamba-89, little elfiling, ang3Lix, Sakura, starry-eyed angel, theskyispurple, koori no tenshi**, and **waterfox96** for reviewing! and yeah some answeres for my friend, **ang3Lix**, Sasuke here is a trained ninja to protect his hime, and yeah so he is ooc.. I'm sorry.. and thanx to **theskyispurple**! I'll capitalize the dialogues. and one more thing. in Sasuke's pov, the one talking (explaining the story) is like his inner. ah.. neways.. here's the next chap! enjoy!

* * *

The Ninja and The Princess

By Kumi-chan

Chapter III

Fakes..lies..hurt..

Sakura's POV

Oh how GREAT. First, I have a ninja in MY house. Second, he is going to the SAME school with me. Third, he is SITTING with me. Fourth, he is a MORON. Hey, what a GREAT life.

"Hello, hime.." he smirked.

"Hello, my servant.." I replied.

He grunted. He sat down.

Silence.

Heh. I hate silence.

"Uh.. So.. Sasuke-kun.. When did you get here.. I mean, when I woke up you left.." I started. Feh. Great question Haruno..

"…"

That moron didn't reply me! He just sat there, and stares at the teacher! What am I a ghost? Yes, I am miss invisible. HELL NO!

"Ahem.. Sasuke-kun!" I said a little bit louder.

"…" No answer.

"Sasuke-kun!" I said louder.

"…"

Shit! He is toying me..

"Sasuke-KUN!" I said shouting the –Kun part.

"…"  
That's it mister. No more mercy from the Haruno

"SASUKE!" I shouted.

Everyone stares at me.

"Ahem.. Haruno-san, if you desperately want to talk to Uchiha-san then go out! The two of you! NOW!" Gai sensei screamed.

Shit. I rise from my chair and went outside. He followed me.

Outside-

"Hey, hime, I'm sorry I cant _protect_ you from the teacher," he said mockingly

"It's okay, servant. I was just talking to you when you didn't listen," I replied.

"Really? I thought you were SHOUTING not talking.."

"Well, mister, I was talking to you and your DEAF ears.."

"Even if I'm deaf I can still HEAR you SHOUTING.."

"Hey Mr. Deffy, I called you five fricken times and you didn't even hear me?"

"Well, Mrs. Loudy, I am listening to the teacher. This is a school not a karaoke bar.."

GLARE

"Moron!"

"Loud!"  
"Deaf!"

"Bossy!"

"Stupid!"

"Big forehead!"

"Cant you two SHUT UP?" screamed Gai-sensei.

"…" Greaaaaat.. First, the shouting, and now this? Can life get any worst?

"You two are gonna make the school break into pieces. Now GET IN!" He said angrily.

"Yes sir.." I said as I went in.

"…" heh. So the Uchiha tend to be cool heh? Please.

At class-

Sasuke's POV

So she fell for it? Just a few more days and she will be asking the old me to come back. Great plan Uchiha! Piss her off! And she will be yours!

"Sasuke-kun.." she whispered.

Don't mind her.. Piss her off..

"…"

"Sasuke-kun.." she whispered again.

"…"

It's easy I'll just ignore her for one day.

"Hh.. It's okay if you don't wanna talk, I'm just saying why don't we go home together.. I'll wait at the front gate.."

"…"

heh. Great idea! And I'll go home earlier so that she waits for me and gets really pissed. Nice Uchiha..

"I'll take that as a yes.." she ended.

Recess-

Sakura's POV

I wonder where did go.. Probably eating.. But.. By himself? I'll go look for him..

And so I went outside the class. And yes! I found him! With… bunch of girls circling him. Oh well.. At least he is not alone. I'll go to Tenten and Hinata to talk about him..

"Hey, Sakura!" shouted Tenten from the stairs.

"O-over he-here.." said Hinata.

So there they are. I really need them.

So I ran to them going up the stairs to our favorite lunch place. The rooftop.

"So.. Anything to discuss today?" Tenten started while sitting down.

"YES! And I need your opinions!" I said while opening my lunchbox.

"Spit it out.." Tenten said.

"D-does it have a-anything to d-do with S-Sasuke-kun?" Hinata cut.

"How do you know?" I said surprisingly.

"W-well.. It's just that you and Sasuke-kun.. s-seems to k-know each other.. and the shouting.." Hinata answered.

"hhh.. I should've told you guys earlier. Like Hinata-chan said, I know Sasuke-kun. My parents went abroad and left me with him to protect me. He is a ninja," I started.

"So why are you so depressed about? It's nice to have a ninja to protect you. Let alone a handsome one.." Tenten asked.

"Well.. He is nice.. At first. It's just that he is a moron.. First, he saw me naked. Second, he touched my breast, third, he left me and He went to school earlier, fourth, he ignored me, what's nice with that?" I said angrily as I eat.

"W-well.. Maybe he is just pretending to be a moron.." said Hinata quietly.

"What do you mean?" I said confused.

"Well.. Y-you see.. a ninja will always p-protect his master, no matter what. A-and he is a ninja and you are his master.. s-so.. he cant hate you.." she said.

"…But.. Why did he do that to me?" I said. Really confused.

"Sakura-chan.." Tenten said looking worriedly at me.

"I-I guess if you were attacked h-he will protect you.." Hinata said as soon as she saw my sad face.

"Hey! How about we test this guy!" Tenten said suddenly.

"Huh?" me and Hinata said together.

"We can rent someone to attack you and we'll see his reactions!" she said happily.

"Great idea! I have lots of money in my bank! We can use it!" I said cheerfully.

"a-and I know a person w-who will do that t-thing.." said Hinata.

"Who?" I said

"Gaara.." she said.

Uh-oh.. This is bad. Gaara? The bully? I don't want to meddle with him.. but he will do this for the sake of money right? So this wont be too violent.. besides.. Sasuke is here.. he will protect me right? Well.. Every action takes risks.

"Okay, I'll meet him after school.." I said.

"Yeah!" Tenten said.

At class-

Sasuke's POV

"Hey Sasuke-kun.." Sakura said happily.

Hn. Wonder what happened to her.. she is happy.. well.. just ignore her.

"…"

Grunts.

"Sasuke-kun, I'll wait for you at the gate later, I have some things to do with Tenten-chan and Hinata-chan.." she said.

Hn. Okay. Then it's easier to go home earlier. Heh. Take that.

"Hn.." I said.

And with that nothing happened in the class. I was too busy studying and she was too preoccupied by something. We didn't talk to each other nor look at each other. Hn. It's okay..

Class ends-

"Well, Sasuke-kun, I have to meet someone first, wait for me at the gate, kay?" she said.

Hn. Someone? I thought she was meeting with Tenten or Hinata. I gotta wait for her. What if she gets tricked or something.. maybe I'll wait for her at the tree near the gate so if she shows up I'll go home.

At the roof top-

Sakura's POV

"We're glad you accepted.. Gaara.." Tenten said.

"heh. It's only for the money.. Besides, I just have to pretend to attack her right?" Gaara said.

"Yes, and you shouldn't hurt her or else you will receive no payments." Hinata said.

Smirk. "That's easy. Then shall we bagin?" he said.

I gulped. "Yes.." I said.

The gate-

Sasuke's POV

Hn. She is walking here. I better go home earlier.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

"wh-what the.." I said.

Wait. Isn't that Sakura's voice?

"KYAAA! Sakura's being attacked by Gaara!" said someone.

Gaara?

"No way. _That_ bully?" said another one.

Bully? Shit. I have to protect her.

I ran as quickly as possible to her. There she is. I went in front of her to protect her.

"Don't. Touch. Her. Get it?" I said in a cold voice.

He smirked. He laughed.

"What?" I said.

"There you go little hime, you've got your ninja back. So the cash is with Hinata right? See ya" he said and went somewhere.

"Thanks Gaara.." she said.

Wtf? What does he mean by your ninja back? What cash? Unless..

"Hime, what's going on?" I said as I looked back at her.

"That's what I should say. What is going on Sasuke-kun?" she asked back.

Shit. Then she is just toying with me.

"This is not funny, hime. What will happen if you were killed?" I said.

"Hahah.. Like you will care. I thought you were ignoring me." She said.

Shit. First she acts nice, and then she hates you, now she's playing with you? I don't understand her..

"Tell me Sasuke-kun, were you just playing moron to me?" she asked.

Shit. Now she knows. She will hate you forever.

"Heh. So what if I am?" I smirked.

"Why?" she said.

"Cause you are just fun to play with." I said, lying.

"Oh." And with that she ran home.

Shit. Now she really hates me. What should I do? Acting nice will just make her believe that I'm toying her. I cant hate her. She is the hime.. if I annoy her, she will just hate me more. Shit. What do I have to do?

* * *

mii: oooh.. bad Sasuke-kun... I think this story is getting angsty.. hn... and plz vote! I hav sum ideas for the next chap! 

either..  
a. Sasuke tries to apologize to her but gets refused. and the next day they got locked up in a room and he apologizes to her.  
b. Sasuke ignored her and secretly Gaara likes Sakura so he has to save her.  
c. he tried to ignore her but he cant and wants to appologize when he realize that he liked sakura.  
d. mention ur idea...

plz vote! I cant decide.. and reviews plz! I dont rilli lyk this chap.. dunnoe why..  
tchau!


	4. dark worries locked room?

hey guys! sorry for the long wait! I have soo.. many things to do.. homeworks.. tests.. display.. and everything! oh how I hate this school! ah.. neways.. back to the story! here you go! sorry if it is crappy coz I wrote it at night! haha.. I promise the next chap will be better! enjoy!

* * *

The Ninja and The Princess 

By Kumi-chan

Chapter IV

dark.. worries.. locked room?

Sakura's POV

I hate him. Why does this thing happen to me? Why? why me? Am I too weak? Why? I.. I.. I don't know.. I.. I.. What should I do?

I ran as fast as I could to my house.

Drip

Drip

Drip

Rain was falling.

I don't care. as long as I can go back home.

I don't care.

Sasuke's POV

Shit. My time is running out. What should I do? What should I do? Maybe if I let her alone for today she would be okay again tomorrow.. Yeah.. Maybe I should go home..

Drip

Drip

Drip

Rain was falling.

Oh shit. I didn't bring any umbrella or raincoat with me… I should run home.

Wait.

Hime is going home.. she didn't bring any umbrella.. or raincoat..

Shit.

She would be soaking by now.. she could catch a cold.

I better hurry.

Sakura's POV

Hatchiiiii…

Ah.. so much for the running.. I am soaked now.

Hatchii..

And I catch a cold.. Shit.

Hatchii..

Better get home fast. It's freezing out here

Ding-dong..

I ring the bell..

"Welcome home miss- aaaaah! You're soaking wet! I need to get a towel quick!" a maid said as I got inside the house.

Ah. Typical. Well, I should get cleaned up.

3 maids went to me with a towel, dry clothes, and hot chocolate. Mm.. Yummy hot chocolate.. I took a sip as my maid wrap me with a towel. The one with dry clothes motioned me to the bathroom. Ahh.. a nice bath would be the solution!

I went inside the bathroom. I put the towel and my hot chocolate in a table and removed my clothes. I went inside the bathtub.

Ahh.. Nice relaxing bath. Warm water. It's like I don't have anything to worry..

Sasuke's POV

Here it is… home! At last…

Ding-dong

I ring the bell

"Welcome sir-"

"WHERE IS HIME?" I shouted

"Well.. She is taking a bath now.." she answered me.

Fiuh.. Good thing she got here quick.

"Ah.. Sir Sasuke, you are wet. Here, some towels for you.." said the maid as she gave me a towel.

"Thanks." I replied. Hn. Maybe a nice bath would be nice.

15 minutes later..

Sakura's POV

Ahh.. Nice bath.. Now I just need to put the towel outside to dry..

Sasuke's POV

Mm.. That was nice. Now to get this towel to dry..

Normal POV

And so the two of them went outside to dry their towels.. until..

"Hime!" said Sasuke

"S-Sasuke-kun?" she said surprised.

Then Sakura ran away.

Sakura's POV

"W-wait hime!" shouted Sasuke from behind me.

I don't know, and don't care! I never want to see his face again! Run! I hate him!

Sasuke's POV

Shit. What should I do now?

Apologize dummy.

Heh. Stupid. But first, I have to chase her.

"W-wait hime!" I shouted.

Shit. She totally ignores me.

I know! Use chakra on your feet.. Then run!

SWISSHHHH….

This is better.. Now I could catch her.

She was a meter away from me. I jumped at her. But because I used too much chakra.. We fell into a room..

BONK!

Oww.. My head hit something..

Oh shit. Hime is knocked out..

Uh.. wha? I cant see clearly.. Uh.. What? Suddenly it's all black..

Normal POV

A maid was passing by when she heard something.

BONK!

"Huh? What's that?" she said as she saw the closet was slightly opened.

"Uh.. I forgot to lock the closet again.. Clumsy me.." she said and she locked the closet.

"Ah.. I forgot the garden!" she said suddenly as she locked the door and went to the garden.

Sasuke's POV

Oww.. My head hurts.. Wait.. Where am I? In a.. Room? Small one. It only fits three people here. Uh.. Wait.. hime? Where is she?

"uhh.." I heard something shifting under my body.

I looked down.

Shit. It was hime.

I bolted up.

BONK!

Ouch.. I hit something.. Wait. Is this a broom?

Hell no. So this is where they put the brooms and stuff.

"Mm.." hime is awake! Do something!

"Uh.. hime, are you alright?" I said. Heh. Stupid question.

"Mm.. Where am I?" she said.

"You are in the closet.." I said. Great Uchiha. Stupid answer.

"WHAAAAT!" she screamed as she tried to stand up.

"wa-wait hime, don't panic!" I said.

"Ouch… my leg.." she said as she sit down again.

"wh-what? What's wrong?" I said.

"My leg.. It hurts.." she answered. Shit. I better get out of here. Fast.

"wa-wait here hime, I'll open the door.." I said as I opened the door.

CRIK CRIK

Shit. It is locked. Now how am I supposed to tell to hime..

"Um.. Listen hime, don't panic, the door.. is locked.." I finally said.

"AAAAAAAAH!" she shouted suddenly.

"wa-wait hime.. don't panic.. I'll try to open it.." I said trying to calm her down.

She started to cry.

"I-I am afraid.. Sasuke-kun.." she said.

Oh no. What should I do? What should I do?

"I-it's alright hime, I will get us out of here.." I said as I try to calm her down.

"B-but.. I am.. Afraid.. Of.. The dark.. And.. Locked room.." she cried

Uh-oh.. Calm her down Uchiha! Pat her back! Hug her! Do something!

"hime.. It's alright.. I am here.." I said as I pat her back.

"B-but what if we cant get out? What if we stay here forever?" she cried louder.

"hime.." I said as I hug her.

"Don't worry.. I am your ninja.. I will protect you.. No matter what.. So please.. Don't cry.. We can both work together to get us out of here.. What do you say?" I said.

"S-sa-sasuke-kun.." she cried.

"ssh.. It's okay.." I said as I hug her while I pat her back.

After a few minutes, hime is okay and then..

"So, how can we get out?" I said, thinking.

"I know! How about we could make a key by a wire! Like in the movies!" she said happily.

"We could try that.." I said.

"I'll find the wires!" she said.

The room is too small and could only fit three persons.

She searched under her.. Under me.. heh. Good thing she didn't touch my 'thing'.

"Ah! Found it!" she said.

"Great. Give it to me, I will open it." I said as she gives me the wire.

I tried to make the wire fit into the hole so I could open it.

"ne, Sasuke-kun!" she suddenly said.

"hn?" I answered.

"Is it really true that you are just toying me?" she continued.

I laughed.

"What?" she said, confused.

"Off course not! No way a ninja could toy his master!" I said.

"So.. Why did you say that I was fun to tease?" she said.

"Ah.. That.." shit. What should I say to her..

"Umm.. Well.. I don't want to make you see that I am a weak ninja.. So.." I said

"But.. You don't have to lie to me.." she said.

"I know. I'm sorry." Fuhh.. at last I said those words.

"Well.. Okay! Forgiven! But you have to get us out of here! Truce?" she said.

"Truce.." I said as I finished fixing the wire.

"Okay.. Now let's see.." I said as I put the wire inside the keyhole.. I turned it..

CLICK!

It's opened!

"At last! Fresh air.." she said.

"hn.." I said and waited hime to stand up.

"Uh.. Sasuke-kun.. a little bit help here?" She said

Uh.. I forgot.. Her foot hurts.

"Uh.. Yeah.." I said

I went to her to carry her to her bedroom.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun.." she said in a sweet voice.

"You're welcome.." I replied.

Next morning, school-

Sakura's POV

"And so, me and Sasuke-kun are now friends! I said to Hinata and Tenten.

"hee.. I knew he was just joking!" said Tenten.

"Yeah.. After all these things.." said Hinata.

"Oh well.. Let's eat guys!" I said as I went to our favorite eating-place.

Little does Sakura knows, someone was following her..

Gaara..

* * *

uh-oh.. gaara.. what is he doing? hahaha.. you've guessed it! I mixed the three ideas coz I cant decide! the three of em won many votes! but the c one will be in the next chap! so wait and see! and thanx for the BEAUTIFULL reviews.. I will answer your reviews on the next chap coz tommorow I will be going somewhere with school to be trained with a soldier for 5 days! haha! neways reviews plz! and remember.. no flamies.. no one likes it!  



	5. I will protect my hime!

hey guys! long time no see! teehee.. sorry I updated soo long! I have there daily tests.. ah.. but now I could finaly type! woohoo! okay, done with the crap and let's get started!

* * *

The Ninja and The Princess 

By Kumi-chan

Chapter V

I have to protect hime!

Sakura's POV

We were eating and talking happily just when Gaara came.

"Hey girls.. I need to talk to the Haruno girl.."

"Spit it out Gaara.." I said while chewing my smoked salmon with bread.

"..Privately."

"H.. huh? Why? I'm still eating this thing you know.." I said a little bit confused.

"Just get your fucking ass up here.." he said rather harsh without looking at me.

I stood up as quickly as possible.

Of course, everyone would do that if they were me. No one messes with him. No one messes with _the_ Gaara. When he means private, he means it and if you don't obey him, consider yourself dead. And I don't want to be dead. Not now, at least. I just have to follow him.. Right?

He then went downstairs, then turns right, goes straight the hall, turn right again, go down the stairs, go straight and turned left to see a door. A door that reads 'Janitor's'. He then stood there.

"wh-what do you want to talk about Gaara-san?" I asked a little bit frightened.

He glared at me.

I took a step back.

He sighed.

"wh-what?" I said as I shake due to the glare he shot at me.

He then looked at me with those sharp eyes. Those eyes. Yes, the eyes that could give you immediate death. Those eyes that is sharp enough to kill the person who's looking at him within a second. Those eyes.. Of sorrow, loneliness, and sadness.

"Haruno.. Sakura.." he hissed.

"wh-what?" I gulped.

He then reached out a hand in front of me.

I closed my eyes.

After 2 seconds I opened my eyes to see what is happening.

He didn't move. With his hand reached out in front of me.

I was going to speak when he beat me.

"Give it to me.."

"Give you what?" I said confused.

"The money Haruno, the money." He hissed.

"B-but.. it is with Hinata-chan.. Why ask me?" I said confused mixed with fear.

He pinned me into the wall. His face inches from mine.

"Well Haruno.." he whispered to me in a low voice.

I could feel his breath.

I gulped.

"I asked your dear Hinata-chan but she said that the money was with you.." he said rather louder.

His face moved closer to mine with only a one-inch space.

Oh I forgot. I haven't given them to Hinata-chan. Shit.

"Where is it Sakura-chan.." he said in a rather seductive voice.

Then he leaned in to kiss me.

But I move my head to the left to avoid him.

So he kissed the wall.

I took the chance to escape from his grip.

"FUCKING BITCH!" he cursed.

I ran as fast as I can.

I could hear him running and chasing me.

"WAIT YOU BITCH! WHERE'S THE MONEY?" he said as he chased me.

"Uh.. I… have to get them in my car.. Uh.. See you later!" I lied.

But he still chases me.

Oh god, please help me.

He was about to catch up with me when I hit something..

Or someone..

"hime? What are you doing running around like that?"

Oh, thank you god..

"S-Sasuke-kun.." I said while catching my breath.

He looked at me, confused but then looked behind me.

There stood Gaara.

"Remember the cash Haruno, or you are going to die." And with that he vanished into thin air.

I fell down to my knees. Good thing Sasuke-kun's here.

Then I fell but Sasuke-kun caught me.

"Hime, are you alright? What's with the Gaara guy?" he asked me.

I sighed.

"Long story Sasuke-kun, I'll tell you later at home. First, we have to go back to the class." I said still in his arms.

I tried to stand up but I cant. My leg hurt so much from the running.

Suddenly I was in the air. No, I am not flying. And I am not dreaming.

Sasuke-kun carried me. Bridal-style.

"Here, you cant walk yet, I'll carry you." He said not looking at me with a sigh.

He is really cute.

* * *

When Sasuke-kun and me went inside the classroom, everyone was looking at him and me like we were a new species of animal. 

I don't care much. He is my Ninja after all..

He then placed me at my seat.

"Thanks," I said.

He just nodded then went somewhere.

Moments later Hinata and Tenten went running to me.

"Sa-sakura-chan!" said Hinata worriedly.

"wh-what happened to you?" asked Tenten.

"What did he do to you?" asked Hinata.

"What did he say to you? Let us beat him up!" again asked Tenten.

"I-I'm fine girls.." I said as I sighed.

Typical. Overprotective best friends.

Hey, don't underestimate them. Hinata-chan is a martial arts master. The Hyuugas are famous from their martial arts styles. She has been learning martial arts from the age of 3. Her mom and dad is the greatest martial artist and wants their heir to inherit their martial arts style. And Tenten? She is a professional kendo player. She has won more than twenty matches. Me? A stupid wide-forehead girl with good looks and money.

After they settle down, I told them the whole story.

"HE DID WHAAAAAAAAAAT?" shout Tenten.

Almost everyone in the class looked at her. But she didn't care much.

"S-Saku-Sakura-chan, you shouldn't go near him.." said Hinata worried.

"But.. I have to give him the money.." I pouted.

"No buts Sakura! Me and Hinata-chan will give him the money!" said Tenten.

I frowned. "okay.."

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Yeah, finished at last, all I have to do is now go home. I packed all my stuffs and was already going to go home but when I went outside the classroom, there stood the most fearsome kid in school.

Gaara.

I want to run away but he grabbed my hands.

I gulped.

He whispered softly to my ears, "bring me the money tomorrow. And the person must be you and you alone.. Or else.."

He was about to whisper something to me but Sasuke-kun came in front of us.

He glared at Gaara.

Gaara glared back.

Then Gaara smirked, "heh. Your lucky your prince charming came. But don't forget about our promise.." and with that the disappeared again.

Sasuke looked at me with worry in his eyes.

"You okay hi-" I put my finger on his lips.

"I'll tell you later at home, now let's go.." I said as I went out of the school.

He frowned a bit. And he followed.

* * *

At home- 

Sasuke's POV

Home at last.

I was still worried with hime and that Gaara guy. What was he doing with her? She looked frightened. I need to ask her.

"hime I-"

"sssh.. We will talk this in my room.." she said again, putting her finger on my lips.

I sighed. And she let go of my lips and went to her room.

I followed her and went inside her room.

She locked the door, closed the curtains, and closed the windows. She then fell down and cry.

"Hi-hime, what happened?" I said as I quickly went to her side to comfort her.

"Sas-sasuke-kun.. I was scared.. I was so scared.." she managed to say between the sobs.

"Hush now.. Calm down.. Everything's alright now.." I said as I hugged her.

"H-he.. Whispered.. Face.. Inches.. Kiss.." she said between the sobs.

I don't understand. So I calmed her a little bit.

"hime, you are not making any sense, calm down and then talk.." I whispered to her ear.

A few minutes later she calmed down and told me the whole story.

I was shocked. Who wouldn't be?

"What? Why that.. Gaara.. I have to punish him for the sake of hime. No one messes with hime." he stood up like the knight in shining armor who's trying to avenge the damsel in distress.

"No.. Wait.. Sasuke-kun.. I don't want people to be hurt because of me.. Please.." she tugged on my shirt.

How can I refuse?

I sighed.

"Okay hime, but tomorrow, I am going with you," I said

"No Sasuke-kun.. You cant.. I could be dead if you do that.."

I frowned. What the heck is up with that Gaara? Unless..

"sasuke-kun, I want to change now, do you mind going out for a while.." she asked as she wiped her last tear.

"hn." I said as I left the room.

I was too preoccupied on my mind.

What should I do to protect her?

I'll follow her.

Gaara won't notice me if I hide my aura..

Yeah.

That will do.

I have to protect my hime.

* * *

**A/N: **hhh.. at last it is done.. so how was it? good? bad? 

ahh.. I dont know.. oh, I want to reply ur reviews:

**springninja: **yeah coz lots of you guys want different ideas so I combined them so they wont get dissapointed.. hehe.. thanx!

**kist: **thanx! I'll try to do that! well.. plz tell me more so I could write better! thanx!

**LOvEnEkO:** hahaha.. sorry for the long update! you must be waiting.. but here it is! thanx!

**Sharinganfied:** thanx! I'll try to do that.. but it is hard to find the right words.. I'm still learning.. XP but thanx anyway, I'll try my best!

**aNgeLoFdArknEssmaRie-chAn:** sorry i didnt email you! I forgot! hope you enjoy! thanx!

**Arri-kun:** akhirnya bebas dari UH! hohohoho! gmn? bagus g? review okay?

**-'SaSkura'-** thanx! I hope you enjoy this chap! XD

**Eternally Asuka:** here comes the bride.. uh I mean Gaara.. heehee.. how is the chap? do you like it? thanx!

**CaTzPoSt: **thanx! and sorry I update soo late.. but I will update chap 6 sooner! u juz hav to wait! XP

**darkphoenixsaga: **hahaha.. I dont know yet is Gaara evil or not.. (Sasuke: baka! ur the writer!) yeah.. yeah.. whatever uchiha-brat! hahaha! thanx! hope you like the chap!

**waterfox96: **uh.. well.. I didnt update soon.. sorry... but I hope you like this chap! thanx!

**Krissel Himura: **well.. maybe the funny parts would be in later chaps.. well.. coz Gaara's here! teehee.. hope you like this chap! thanx!

**AkiraSuki: **really? if you hav update one plz tell me! oh and enjouy this chap! thanx!

**animeforever24**: hmm.. maybe... juz wait and see lolz! hope you lyked this chap! thanx! XD

maybe that's all I wanna say.. plz revieww.. 6th chap is coming soon! look out! tchau!


	6. We're Late!

Heyya guys! I'm back! Hehehehe! At last it is done! Hope you liked it! and thanx for the luvly reviews... I feel so loved... cries lee style Okay, now let's get started!

* * *

The Ninja and the Princess

By Kumi-chan

Chapter VI

We're late!

Sakura's POV

riiiiiiiiiiing…

Grunt

RIIIIIIIIIING…

GRUNT

**RIIIIIIIIIING…**

**GRUNT**

Damn alarm clock. Why do you have to be so noisy?

I woke up.

6 pm

Hh... Time to go to school then...

Waiit... School?

Damn.

Why me, kami-sama? Why do I have to face all the troubles? Why does Gaara choose me to give him the money? Why me?

Oh well… no time for that… better get changed… I hope Sasuke-kun waited for me this time… oh wait. Why did I say that? Uhmm… maybe I got used by his presence… he is afterall, nice, friendly… warm… uh… stop it Sakura! No time for daydreamings! Now go to the bathroom and take a bath!

I sighed. I stood up and went to the bathroom. I opened my clothes and threw them in a basket near the tub. I went in the tub and started to twist the tap so the waters came out. It is so warm…

I cant stop thinking about Gaara. Not that I liked him… I… am scared of him… what will I do if he tried to kiss me again? What if he tried to kill me? How should I give him the money? Argh! These thing are killing me!

After I took a bath, I prepare my school books and everything. After that was done, there is one more thing to do.

Go to school.

I went out of my room looking a little bit pale. But it changed quickly when I heard something.

"Hime, are you alright? You look a little bit pale…"

"nah... this is nothing Sasuke-kun, I am just a little bit tired, that's all…" I smiled

No, not a forced one. I was just glad. He waited for me this time. Well not just waited, he even worried about me.

"Are you sure hime?" he asked to confirm

"Yeah, let's hurry or we will be late!" I pulled his arm and went to the dining room

"Wait, hime, we don't have to hurry that much!" he pulled my arm so we stopped.

"Yes we don't, if we want to be late…" I said as I went to the table to pick up the bread and put it in my mouth

Just when I was going to go, Sasuke-kun pulled me and made me sit on the chair.

"Just eat it here. You don't have to hurry. We won't be late." He said while sitting opposite to me to eat his breakfast.

"Okay… if we are late, you are the one to be blame, okay?"

"Yeah yeah.. Whatever…"

After we finnised eating I looked at the time.

6.45

Its official, we ARE late.

"Sasuke-kun! I to-WOAAAAH!"

I was suddenly up in the air like last time.

"I've told you, we won't hime, you just have to trust me…"

I sighed.

"Okay, I trust you" I said while smiling in his arms.

Yes, in his arms. Right now I am being carried by Sasuke-kun bridal style just like yesterday. He leaped from house to house in a matter of seconds. Wow. Very fast! And very comfortable…

Just when we could see the school, Sasuke-kun said to me, "see, I told you?" he smirked.

I blushed. He is cute.

"Oh hime I-uhhh…" he looked down at me but suddenly looked straight to the road again while blushing.

"Huh? Wha-AAAH!"

I just noticed, since he carried me bridal style to the school and leaped from house to house in an amazing speed plus I wore a school mini-skirt that is knee-length, the wind caused from the amazing speed blowed my skirt and revailed… you-know-what.

I quickly pulled my skirt down and yelled at him.

"YOU SAW IT DID YOU?"

"I-IT WAS AN A-ACCIDENT! I DIDN'T…"

"LIAR! YOU SAW IT! All of the time you saw it! I KNEW YOU WANT TO SEE IT!"

"NO, I DIDN'T SAW IT! WHO WANTS TO SEE YOUR PINK RIBBON PANTIES?"

Wrong move Uchiha

BAM! KABOOOM! THWACK!

"Pervert.."

He followed me to school with bruised face and arms. I think I was going to far. I should've thanked him for taking me to school. Oh, and we didn't came late! It was 6.55! amazing, eh?

* * *

DING-DONG-DING-DONG 

The school bell rang.

It was lunch time.

And hell time

I have to give this money to Gaara. Sigh… I hope I could survive this…

* * *

Sasuke's POV 

I think hime is going to give the money to Gaara now. Better find her and follow her. And quick

I went to the hall that I crashed into hime and Gaara and bingo! She is there! I better hide my aura…

She walked upstairs and stood in front of the janitor's office.

She looked very nervous. Poor hime.

I sensed a pretty strong aura from the stairs. I better hide myself. It is Gaara alright.

He went to hime and stand infront of him. I heard hime saying "here! This is your money! I have to go now, my friends are waiting. Bye!"

But Gaara grabbed her hand and pinned her to the wall.

He whispered something to hime that I couldn't hear and smirked.

I saw hime struggling and yelling, "NO WAY! I WON'T, AND I NEVER WILL WANT TO!"

Gaara locked her tighter and started to move closer to her.

Their closeness is to close for my liking. I want to go out and save her but the position is too risky. He could attack her in no time if I come out now. You just have to wait and trust hime. She will be alright.

* * *

Sakura's pov 

I waited for him in the front of the janitor's office like last time.

He came.

I gulped.

He stood in front of me.

I have to do this quickly.

"Here! This is your money! I have to go now, my friends are waiting. Bye!" I said as I gave him the money.

I tried to go but he grabbed my arm and pinned me in the walls like last time.

He whispered to me, "you are a brave girl Haruno, too brave that made you caught my eye. You are a lucky girl Haruno, be my girl…"

"NO WAY! I WON'T, AND I NEVER WILL WANT TO!" I screamed.

He locked me tighter and started to move closer to me.

He whispered something again into my ears, "you would if I do this…"

He moved closer to me

Inch by inch

When I could feel his breathing, I closed my eyes.

Please help me kami-sama.

* * *

Sasuke's POV 

I grunted.

I don't like their closeness. Especially the whispering part.

I saw hime's shocked expresion and looked at Gaara who's face is coming loser to her's.

Is this the right time?

Yes.

Go for it Sasuke! He is too distracted to kiss hime!

I jumped out and punched Gaara's face.

He fell.

I pulled hime and hid her behind me so he couldn't hurt her.

"Hime, are you ok?" I asked.

"Y-yeah.."

Gaara stood up and prepared to attack me.

His move is too obvious.

I could read it easily.

Right

Left

Right

Up

Left

Middle

Right

Heh. This is easy.

I punched him hard in the stomach until he was unconsious.

Boy, this was a long day.

Good thing it is over now.

* * *

Hahahaha… whaddya think? I did a lil sasusaku fluff and put some humor and pervertness into it! Hehe… but ooohhh.. Gaara likes Sakura? What will Sasuke-kun do? Will Gaara stop chasing Sakura after his defeat? Find out soon on The ninja and the princess! 

**naii-chi**: hi nai-chan! thanx for da review and I hope you like this! Maybe a lil bit of refreshing sasusaku fluff and humor will make u fell better after pra-ol! Teehee.. Thanx!

**SoraKoi The Water Goddess**: hahaha.. sorry I didnt update soon! I was so busy! Hey, Gaara is scary alright… hehehe.. thanx!

**animeforever24**: Naruto and neji will come alright? Juz wait! Teehee… thanx and enjoy!

**Princess Sakura Haruno**: sorry I didn't update soon! Teehee…

**harukakanata**: thanx and sorry for the late update…

**waterfox96:** sorry I didn't update soon! Hehehe.. nervous laugh

**joann**: thanx and sorry I didn't update soon!

**DoCToR MeOwZiE:** yes, sasusakuness rocks!

**sasukefurever**: sorry I didn't reply you! nervous laugh hahaha.. uh.. thanx neways!

**Shuichi66:** hahaha… don't worry, as long as Sasuke-kun is here he wont hurt Sakura-chan

**Tsucchi**: hey! I've updated the visit! Go and review it! Hahaha.. thanx neways and enjoy!

**Arri-kun**: hahaha.. geje de lu.. kalo kaga ada ide jg kgk papa.. gw da ada ide soalnya! Thanx and enjoy!

**Eternally Asuka**: hahaha… yeah, poor gaara get to kiss the wall! XD haha… but this time he got a punc from our sasuke-kun! thanx and enjoy!

**Sierra**: thanx and enjoy!

**Krissel Himura:** hey, coz u lyk the sasuke carrying sakura part I made one in this chappie! U gave me ideas! Hehehe.. thanx and hope u lyked it!

**kyaku75:** ooohh.. so u r loveneko! Hahaha.. XD oh well… gaara did got to kiss the wall again but got punched by Sasuke-kun! Hahaha! Poor him! I made a lil humor in here! Hope u lyked it and thanx!

sorry if I forgot some of you!ehehehehe...thanx gives cookies to reviewersand plz review if you want me to continue this fic! you just have to click the "go" button down there... hehehehe... thankies!


	7. is this

hey guys! sorry to make you guys wait! here is the next chappie! plz enjoy! I made it a lil bit more longer than usual, it's a 'sorry' for making you guys wait, ok on with the story.. oh! and plz. **READ THE AUTHORS NOTE BELOW! **I have an important announcement!

disclaimer: I havent done this in a while... oh well, if I own naruto, I wouldnt write this here :)

_italics_: flashback  
**bold**: heart  
normal: normal

* * *

The Ninja and The Princess

By Kumi-chan

Chapter VII

This is…

Sakura's POV

RIIIIIIIIIIIING…

Damn you alarm clocks…

Who made this thing anyway?

I woke up. A usual day as always. Wake up, go to the bathroom, take a bath, eat, wait, wait, wait a minute. Where's Sasuke-kun? Shouldn't he be eating with me at this time?

Oh, I forgot. He was injured. It's my entire fault. Why can't I be stronger? I am weak as always…

Yesterday…

* * *

_Sasuke punched Gaara hard in the stomach until he was unconscious, his breathing fast._

"_S-sasuke-kun! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked._

"_hn. Nothing. Just protecting a damsel in distress." He smirked at me while giving me a hand to stand up._

"_Are you okay?" he asked _

"_uhh… yeah… somehow…"_

_He chuckled_

"_But, how could you know this place? And why did you punch him? I was supposed to give him the money…"_

"_I followed you here. I punched him because he is about to kiss you…" he said as-a-matter-of-factly._

"_But, if he wakes up and beats you up, what should I do? I would prefer being kissed by Gaara than to see you hurt…" _

"_NO! YOU CANT KISS HIM!" cut Sasuke_

"_Why? Is it a bad thing? I won't mind giving him my first kiss for your safety…" Sakura asked timidly_

"_Well… it's because… I…" _

"_What?"_

"_Urgh… my head hurts…" Gaara was regaining his conscious._

"_Uh, anyway, Gaara is regaining his conscious, stay here." He said doing some thing with his finger._

"_What are you doing?" she asked_

"_Shut up and stay still…"_

"_urgh… where is that girl? Haruno… Sakura…" Gaara stood up with his hand in his stomach._

_He found Sasuke and Sakura facing each other, with sasuke's back facing him._

_He walked in closer to Sasuke._

"_Look out!" Sakura shouted._

_But Gaara took Sakura instead of sasuke. He did some hand seals and smirked._

"_You cant go anywhere now prince…" he said to Sasuke._

"_Wh-what is this? I can't mo-move!"_

"_I thought you are a smart ninja, Uchiha. This is Kanashibari no jutsu. A binding technique." He smirked as he pulled Sakura closer to him._

"_Why… you… you are a ninja too?"_

"_hehehehe… finally you found out… want some fun, Uchiha? Then watch this…" Gaara smirked then threw Sakura in front of him. _

"_wa-wait Gaara!"_

"_It's useless to plead me. She has to have her punishment…"_

_He kicked, punched and throws Sakura. He was hurting her, but she can't move. He kicked her more and more until almost all of her body is bruised so she couldn't move. Then he picked Sakura up._

"_Hmm… what should I do to you now… _Hime_…" he asked seductively._

_Suddenly, the Sakura in his hand became smoke._

"_What the fuck?"_

"_hehehehe… got… you…" it was Sasuke who he is holding and Sakura who is in the Kanashibari no jutsu._

"_WHAT?" he said angrily as he threw Sasuke and ran towards Sakura._

_But he was stopped and couldn't move._

"_wh-what the fuck is this?"_

"_heh. I thought you are a smart ninja… this is your technique… kanashibari no jutsu…" he smirked and then fell down to the ground._

"_Sasuke-kun!" Sakura ran as quickly as she could to his side. She has been freed from Gaara's jutsu._

"_H-hime… he couldn't move for a while… please go to the principles office… he would be taken care by… them…" then Sasuke fainted._

"_ne… Sasuke… wake up… Sasuke? I… I thought you are a strong ninja! Why don't you wake up? Ne, SASUKE-KUN!" she cried on top of Sasuke's limp body._

"_Hi-hime… you're… heavy…" _(An: familiar? lolz)

"_Sas-Sasuke-kun!" she said happily while hugging Sasuke._

"_C'mon hime… go to the office… the jutsu only last 10 minutes…" he managed to say between breathing._

"_O-okay, but… you are alright, right?" _

"_Yeah… somehow…" he tried to smirk but it turns out to be a faint one._

"…_Okay! You wait here…" and with that she went to the office._

_Minutes later, Sakura came with Tsunade, the principal, with her secretary, Shizune._

"_What on earth happened here? Sakura, you have to tell us the details later." She said while kneeling beside Gaara._

"_Um… yeah…" she then remembered Sasuke and quickly went to his side._

"_S-Sasuke-kun… are you alright?" she asked while helping him stand._

"_Yeah… urghhhh…" _

"_S-Sasuke-kun! Tsunade sensei, I have to get Sasuke-kun to the clinic, please excuse us." And with that, she immediately took Sasuke to the clinic as fast as she can.

* * *

_

Poor him… he couldn't walk for a while… I think Gaara's kick and punch was fatal.

It felt odd if I don't have him around… why am I thinking of him… could it possibly be that I… maybe that's the reason… I'll tell him my feelings after school.

Wait. School? dammit! I totally forgot school! And I am late again! **No.. not again… Sasuke-kun carried you yesterday so you aren't late yesterday…** yeah… Sasuke-kun… WAAAH! School! Gotta hurry!

* * *

Sasuke's POV 

Uhhh… I hate it. I got injured and bruised until I can't walk. This is pathetic. Now how could I protect hime? What if that Gaara guy attackes her again? What if…

_"don't worry Sasuke-kun, I can go to school myself tommorow. Besides, Gaara is now expelled from school and I have my two best friends with me!" Sakura smiled to him._

Yeah. I should trust her. She is strong. I just have to rest and get well sooner… I have an important duty to do tommorow.

* * *

"-suke-kun… Sasuke-kun… SASUKE-KUN!" 

I immediately woke up

"wh-what? Enemy? Fire? Ambush?" I asked, confused and shocked

"Sasuke-kun!" she hugged me.

I can't help it, but a blush crept to my cheek. I tried to ignore it and quickly pushed it away before hime see it.

"I'm glad you are alright! Boy am I so worried about you…" she said while looking at me.

"I'm the one who is supposed to be glad to see you, I am you nin-"

"sssshhh…" she cut me and place a finger on my lips.

"… What is it hime?" I asked, confused by her sudden actions

"…Sasuke-kun, I need to tell you this…"

Bah-bump

"wh-what is it hime?" my heart raced. She was really close to me, looking deep inside my eyes.

"hhh… I can't hide this feeling…"

Bah-bump

Bah-bump

"Sasuke… I… I never thought you as my ninja…"

Bah-bump

Bah-bump

Bah-bump

"What I really want to say is…"

Bah-bump

Bah-bump

Bah-bump

Bah-bump

"I like you Sasuke…"

Bah-bump

Bah-bump

Bah-bump

Bah-bump

Bah-bump

"You are really like a brother to me…I always want a brother… and you came into my life. Now I know who you are. You are my brother…"

* * *

RIIIIIIIIIIIING 

Damn. How I hate mornings. It's not that I'm more a night person… I just… hate it.

Stupid mornings. It's time to get up. oh yeah, I am healed now. It's been a week since I got badly injured and Gaara got expelled from school. Now I can live a more quiet life with hime.

Yeah, hime…

* * *

"_You are really like a brother to me…I always want a brother… and you came into my life. Now I know who you are. You are my brother…"_

_Crack._

_I don't know. But why does this hurt?_

_I am supposed to be happy. She said she see me as a brother, not a ninja. _Only a brother…_ But why does my heart hurt. It hurts; it hurts more than the wound Gaara gave me. It's like the end of the world to me._

_"I... is it okay if I call you nii-san, Sasuke-kun?" she asked me timidly_

_"Uh… yeah…" I don't know how to refuse that. It makes me happy but in the same time, it makes my heart shatter into pieces. What is this feeling? Is it that… I like her? No, it can't be! A ninja can't love his hime… can I? I… I have to make a wall… a wall so I cant fell for her… or the other way…_

_"But, can I call you hime? It's not appropriate to call you casually… because that's the rule between the ninja and his master… if I don't obey that… I could be punished…" if I call her with her name, I could really be in love…_

_"Aww… too bad… but… okay! As long as you are safe, I will obey you!" she smiled at me

* * *

_

hhh… being a ninja is a very hard task. I have to protect her, make sure everything went under control, don't fall in love with her… wait. Where did that came from? Stupid Uchiha.

I woke up, take a bath, get dressed, and went in front of hime's room. How typical.

The door opened.

"Good morning hime…"

"Ah! Sasuke-niisan! You are healthy again! What a wonderful surprise!" she went out of her room and hugged me.

"Aa… now let's eat, I'm hungry!" I said pushing her off me.

"Okay!" she said with glitter in her eye and a beautiful smile.

As I was about to go out of the house and go to school, the door bell rang.

"Who can it be this early?" hime looked at me, confused.

I shook my head and opened the door.

"AH! THERE YOU ARE SASUKE-TEME!" a blonde boy jumped and hugged me.

"Uh… Sasuke-niisan, do you know him?" she asked at me, amazed to see the blonde boy hugging me.

"cih… dobe… what are you doing here?" I said pushing him off me.

"Don't say that Sasuke-teme! Look! I brought you some ramen!" he said with a foxy grin and handed me a bag full of ramen.

"Thanks but… no thanks…" I said pushing away the bag full of ramen.

"Uh… Sasuke-niisan, you guys know each other?" she asked me again.

"Sorry hime… this is my childhood friend, Naruto…" I was about to continue what I was saying but Naruto pushed me and I fell.

Uzumaki Naruto, my childhood friend. Scratch that, my rival. He is a ramen freak and he could eat more than ten bowls per meal. He always tries to be the best and prove his existence. That's what I like from him. But…

"Glad to see you, hime, I am Uzumaki Naruto, the village's number one ninja!" he said while kneeling in front of hime, took her hand and when finishing his sentence, kissed her hand.

"hihihi… nice to meet you too, you are really polite… I am Haruno Sakura…" she giggled and… blushed? I never see that coming…

"hehehe, fear not hime, I, Uzumaki Naruto will protect you with my life today, and the-"

"WHAT!" I shouted

"Sa-Sasuke-niisan? What's the matter?"

"Dobe! You mean you…"

"yep! I am staying here for a while! I don't want to lose to you Sasuke-teme!" he smiled his usual foxy grin at me and winked at hime.

"NO WAY! Who sent you here? I'm the one who is supposed to protect hime!" I protested

"Not anymore! The hokage sent me to check up on you!" he pointed at me.

"So… she sent you to check up on me… not to replace me…" I smirked. Thank god I wasn't replaced.

"grrr… so what Sasuke-teme! I still have the task to protect hime!"

"heh, that's CHECK UP not PROTECT…"

"What did you say?"

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!"

"Hi-hime…" we both say in unison.

"Naruto-san, me and Sasuke-niisan have to go to school, do you mind?" she said while holding my hand while pulling me outside.

"Yeah dobe, excuse us…" I said while smirking at him. I could see his really pissed off face.

"Fine, but this is not the end of me Sasuke-teme! Muhuahahahahaha!" he laughed the evil laughed. Since when did he do that?

"aww man, Sasuke-niisan! We're late! It's ten more minutes till the bell rings!" she said while dragging me.

"No worries, hime, I'm here…" I smirked as I lifted her up like before ad do some hand seals.

It's a teleportation jutsu.

We teleported to the classroom and when we got there, I put down hime and sat behind her in an empty seat.

* * *

RIIIIIIIIING… 

The bell rang. Class is starting.

As usual, the teacher is late. Hatake Kakashi, the weirdest teacher. He always come late and shows up at class with some stupid excuses.

The door opened

"Ahh, sorry kids, I have to help an old lady cross the road so-"

"LIAR!" the whole class shouts at him

See?

"Okay, okay, you got me… ah now class, we have a new student today…"

New… student?

I have a bad feeling about this…

"Come in please…"

Blonde messy hair, a pair of whiskers, that foxy smile… it cant be!

"Class, this is Uzumaki Naruto,"

"Hi guys! I am Uzumaki Naruto!"

Oh no… could this day get any worst?

* * *

hahahahaha... poor Sasuke... and dun-dun-dun! Naruto is in da hause! what will happen? juz wait till the next chappie! hehehe... 

**IMPORTANT!  
**I am not going to continue my other fic for a while coz I am focusin on this fic, so be happy readers! and I have a test in 2-3 more weeks, wish me luck:)  
oh and coz I am focusin on this fic, I can update sooner than usual:)  
when will I update? well, depends on the amount of review I get!  
1-5 reviews: 1 month  
6-10 reviews: 2 weeks  
11-15 reviews: 1 week  
16-20 reviews: 5 days  
21-25 reviews: 2 days  
26-above reviews: TOMMOROW!  
so, if you want to read the next chappie so badly, gimmie reviews! hehehe... :)

I wanna answer some reviewers too!

** naii-chi**: glad I could cure u, imouto! and sure, I will pray for u! wish me luck too in uas! and thanx!  
**Eternally Asuka:** hehehe.. yeah, and now Gaara is out of the picture but there will be more trouble! Naruto! hahaha... glad u liked it! thanx!  
**Tsucchi: **hehehe... but this chappie is longer than usual so, enjoy:)  
**Demoneyes 14: **hehe.. yeah, Gaara was wimpy... but he showed him who is boss here! and he is a ninja lolz! thanx! hope you enjoy this chap!  
**DoCToR MeOwZiE: **this is not a triangle... maybe more! I put Naruto in so... the chaos continues! more triangles! hahaha... glad u lyked it! thanx!  
**harukakanata: **hehehe.. I updated sooner right? hehe... sorry for the long wait!  
**sasukefurever: **hehehe.. lolz, ur funny! thanx and enjoy!  
**The-Anime-Freak 13:** yeah, poor Gaara, but now it's bad Gaara! tho he got expelled... :( thanx and enjoy!  
**SoraKoi The Water Goddess: **thanx! I updated sooner now! hope you liked it!  
**IloveItachi:** here it is! hope you enjoyed it! thanx!  
**Krissel Himura:** hehehe... I hope the Naruto-comming-in part made you laugh... tho it's not funni... oh well, thanx and enjoy!  
**ang3L-blue:** offcourse I'll update it! hehee... here you go, hope you enjoyed it!  
**Issa: **hey issa-chan! thanx for reviewing! and yeah, it's kinda suspicious... hehehe... juz wait till the end, kay:)

phew! that's all... hope you guys enjoyed it! sorry if I forgot sumone! well... maybe that's all from me! peace y'all and dont forget! REVIEW:)

**-MiiLivSfreEdoM- **


	8. naruto!

Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update according to plan! I have a good reason! nervous well, firs of all, I got 9 reviews on the first day, that means 2 weeks right? Then the next day, I got another 6 reviews, that means I got 15 reviews and I should update a week right? Then the next day I got 5 more reviews, it means I have to update in 5 days, then the next day I got 3 more so I should've update in two days… get it? That's why I update so late… it kept coming to me… okay, I want to answer you reviews first!

* * *

**xx-Tsumi-Chan-xx**: yes, poor Sasuke, but you should see this chappie! Sasuke is soo… poor.. ehehe… sory I dint update soon! thank's for the review! Enjoy!  
**animeforever24**: thanks, please enjoy!  
**ang3L-blue** thanx for addin me in ym! Yes, there will be triangles, but it would end Sasusaku…  thanks and hope you like this chappie too!  
**animeli0us**: hehehe.. thankies! Lol. Hope you enjoy!  
**BlueSkyS**: thanx! Hope you enjoy this chappie!  
**cat.l.d**: yes, sasuke is poor… but wait until you read this chappie! Enjoy!  
**Eternally Asuka**: hehehe… but I don't think this would be funnier.. but there are sum funny parts! jus read! Thankies!  
**naii-chi**: thanks naiii… and HORRAY! U get to be a student council!  plz enjoy to erase all you stress…  
**DoCToR MeOwZiE**: thanks! Plz enjoy!  
**arri-kun**: gapapa kok! U r reviewer number 10! Hhehehee… asik y da slese.. bisa FREeDOm bwahahahaha… yawda, enjoy!  
**seyrarm-chan79**: thanks! But I get 23 reviews.. but that's much for me! Thanks again and enjoy!  
**AngelKoryuu**: wow.. how many times hav u changed ur name? From loveneko, then sumthin, then aineko, then this? Wow.. hehehe.. hope you enjoy this chap!  
**deedee2034**: thankies!  hey, could you tell me what's the mistakes so I could fix it and make a better fic! Hope you enjoy!  
**Lone Sakura** hehhehe.. good guess.. but that's not what I want to do… it's too.. normal? Oh well, juz read and see!  
**Boredteenager**: hehehe.. yeah.. but u Filipinos r lucky.. coz next week I'm having final test! Noo! Wish me luck kay? Thanks and enjoy!  
**Tsucchi**: hehehe… sorry for da late review… you know my problems.. I told you before.. Thanks and enjoy!  
**Kikikitty**: hahaha.. thanks! Sorry for the late update! Hope you like the chappie!  
**sasukefurever**: anything? Hehehe… could you buy me a sasusaku doujin? Hehehehe.. juz kiddin! You could easily repay me by reviewing this chap! Hehehe.. enjoy!  
**SasuSakuforeva-iloveSasuke**: HI SASUSAKU-CAHN! hugs and kisses I will make this sasusaku… and the naruhina… juz see this chap! Thanks! Bye!  
**dark-adonis** AAAH! I forgot to read ur fics too! Soriieeee… thanks for reviewing neways… hope you liked this one! Tchau!  
**Krissel Himura**: hehehe.. I think you are my favourite reviewer.. I lyk ur reviews… hehehe… and sure, but neji would come later… sorry I didn't use ur idea! I already hav an idea..  
**Demoneyes 14**: thanks! Can I hav the sasuke plushie?  hehe.. juz kiddin. Enjoy!  
**Icy Wings:** thanks. And it is sasusaku… hehe dun worri! Enjoy!

* * *

Phew! That's all I think! Now on to the story…

* * *

**Disclaimer**: why would I bother write this here if I am the owner?  

Talking

_Thinking_

**various**

The Ninja and The Princess

By Kumi-chan

Chapter VIII

Naruto!

Sasuke's POV

"Hi guys! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Yoroshiku!" he said happily with the foxy grin. Che… that dobe's trying to impress everyone in this class.

Impossible.

"awww… how cute!" "Look at his smile!" "He rocks!" "He is cool!" "You can sit with me!" "I think I'm in love!"

che. So what if he is popular? I have more fan girls than you dobe…

You are just jealous because he might catch the hime's attention… 

So what? And who are you?

_I am you stupid… I thought Uchihas are smart ninjas._

Well, if you are me, then you are also stupid because you called me stupid and you said you are me, stupid.

Damn you smart Uchiha. That means I am smart too right? 'Cause I said… 

Hn. Whatever…

"Okay… Naruto-kun, you could take a seat beside… ah! Sasuke-kun.." the teacher said

"WHAT!" I broke out of my trance and shouted

"Any problems, Sasuke-kun?" Said the teacher coolly while eying him

"No… sir…" I hate it. Why should I be the antagonist here?

"hihihihi…"

I looked forward, hime is laughing at me…

I blushed.

No, it's not that I like her. Okay, I like her, but not because of that. I am just embarrassed

"Hey Sasuke-teme! I never thought you and I would be in the same class,"

"Neither do I…" I NEVER want to be in the same class as you!

"Still the ice-cube-man eh Sasuke-teme?" he whispered to me while looking to the front

"hn. Whatever." I tried to drop the topic. To be honest, I don't know who I am… in front of Naruto, I am the Ice-cube-man, in front of hime, I am the prince-of-fairytale-land.

"Hey Sasuke-teme? Heloo? Are you there? Earth to Sasuke-teme!" he waved his hand in front of me.

"hn. What?"

"Are you daydreaming of something?"

"No."

"…Okay. But if you need help or anything, Tell me okay?" he said while giving me that foxy smile.

"hn." Uzumaki Naruto. My rival…

Nope…

My friend

My best friend

RIIIIIIIIIIIING

Lunchtime!

"Hey, Sasuke-niisan, Naruto-san!" I looked back. Hime. And her friends.

"wanna have lunch together?" Tenten asked

"Okay" I said casually

"YEAH!"

BONK!

"dobe… my ear hurts… don't shout in my ears…"

"grrr… why you... Sasuke-teme!" he throws a fist at me.

And all of a sudden we start the famous 'glare-till-die' contest.

"Sasuke-niisan! Naruto-san! Please!" we glared at each other one last time and went our separate ways… well, not really separate… just 2 meters away from each other.

"Okay, since you are a new kid here, Naruto, you have to introduce yourself." Tenten said while taking a seat opposite to Naruto's

"Well, you already knew my name… okay, I am a ninja just like Sasuke-teme here!" he said while sitting in the middle of Hinata and me, making his favorite miso ramen.

"Don't call me that dobe…" I said while taking a seat between Naruto and Hime.

"Sasuke-niisan! Don't start a fight again!" hime said while opening her lunch box filled with smoked salmon and bread.

"hn."

Why am I to be blamed?

Because she likes Naruto… 

Oh. It's you again.

Not you! I'm you! So you should say 'it's me again' 

Shut up. You're not making any sense.

_I am you, and you don't make sense either._

Just shut up, I wanna eat peacefully.

_Fine._

Fine.

And with that, I ended another conversation with myself. Weird eh?

"Okay, now I am going to introduce you to our gang, you should know Sasuke-niisan and me… so this is Tenten," she pointed to the girl, whose hair is tied up in two buns, "and this is Hinata," she pointed to a shy girl beside him

"ne, ne, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto whispered to me.

"What?" I raised one of my eyebrows

"The girl beside me is cute don't you think?"

He likes… Hinata?

Aren't you supposed to be glad? 

Shut up, I'm trying to talk to dobe, not you!

"uhm… yeah…" I actually don't know what to say.

"hehehehe…" he looked at Hinata and back to me while blushing.

That dobe.

RIIIIIIIIING

It's time to go to class again!

Stupid classes

While I was staring blankly to the whiteboard, suddenly a scrunched up paper was thrown in front of me. I raised my eyebrow and picked it up. From hime? I opened the paper quietly so that the teacher doesn't know. It says some thing like this:

Please give this to Naruto… 

Naruto? Why him?

Without further ado, I gave the paper to Naruto.

"What's this?" he asked me with his foxy face.

"Just read it dobe.." I said not looking at him.

He grabbed the paper and opened it. He read something then grins and blushed. He wrote something back and threw the paper with one of is jutsu, so that the teacher won't notice.

What did she wrote?

Ooooh… you are jealous right? 

No.

Why didn't you read the rest? 

I red some. About Hinata or something… but I didn't read the rest. A ninja must know that if the first instruction says you to give it to someone, you should give it and don't read the rest. Who knows if it is top secret or anything.

_Oh. _

Anyway, Why do you always come at a time like this? 

_Why? Don't you like it?_

No.

_Fine. I won't bother then._

Hn.

I looked at Naruto. He is reading the paper and writes something again. After that he grins again. And blush. I saw hime open the paper and… blushed? I thought he was talking about Hinata… is he? Why would she blush? Does she like him? I start to glare him.

Why do I feel like I want to kill him?

Hey, stupid conscious.

Answer me.

Okay, I am sorry, but please come back.

Anybody call me? 

Hhh… you heard what I said right?

_Yes! And that means you. Are. Jealous._

No I am not…

_Stop denying it Uchiha. You. Are. Jealous._

…Fine. I am jealous. What should I do now?

_Easy, you should find out what they are talking about._

And then?

Stupid uchiha, couldn't you do anything on your own? 

Just… shut up… I am thinking a way…

RIIIIIIIIIIIIING

It's time to go home…

I packed all my belongings and was about to say something to hime but Naruto beat me to it. He went to hime's side and talked about who knows what. Then suddenly, Naruto grabbed her and picked her up bridal style and teleport home.

Some best friend… what kind of best friend leaves you alone? And even hime didn't care about me. Like I wasn't there… Like I am invisible…

At last I walked out of the class and bumped into somebody.

"S-sorry…"

"What's wrong Sasuke?" it's Tenten.

"Oh nothing…" I said casually.

"I-I don't th-think it's a n-nothing…" another voice from behind Tenten said.

Hinata

"…Mind if I take you guys home?" I said trying to change the topic.

"Sure!"

"O-okay…"

"Now please hold my hand because we are going to teleport to your house!" I said while starting some hand seals.

"Yeah! Teleportation! I always want to try that…" Tenten said while holding my left arm.

"I-is it s-safe?" Hinata asked me

"Yes," and with that I teleported to Hinata's house first. How did I know her house? I know all the house and stuffs in this city. It's not hard to spot a big house like the Hyuuga's mansion.

"Th-thank you S-Sasuke-san…" Hinata said when we arrived there. She bowed to me and ran to her house.

"Bye Hinataaa!" I could hear Tenten shout and grabbed my hand again.

I nodded and teleport to her house. How did I know her house? I just search it in the map.

"Thanks Sasuke!" Tenten said as she went to her house.

But she stopped at her front door and looked at me

"Hey Sasuke, don't give up on her!" and with that she went inside her house.

How… did she know?

Women… they are really mysterious.

Finally I got home. I didn't use my teleportation jutsu since I could only use it three times a day and I am exhausted. Good thing I made it before dark. Tenten's house is very far from home so I have to walk here by myself.

18.13… I wonder if hime is worried…

"I'm home…"

"Welcome home!" hime?

Nope… just some stupid maid.

"Where is hime?" I asked.

"She is in her room with Uzumaki-san, I thought you went home with them…" she looked at me with curiosity.

"Nope. They left me." I said flatly.

" Oh... I am sorry sir," she said while looking to the ground.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault…" I said and left.

"wa-wait sir! Do you want a bath?"

"…Yeah, but later…"

"Okay, I will prepare it," and with that I went to hime's room.

I could hear giggles and laughter inside.

Somehow, I don't like it.

I knocked the door once.

No answer

I knock the door twice, louder.

Still no answer.

I knocked the door the third time, very loud.

But still no answer.

Enough is enough.

I got fed up and opened the door.

I saw hime and the dobe talking to each other on her bed.

_On her bed? She never lets you on you bed.._

Shut up.

"I'm back…" I said in a flat tone.

No answer.

No answer? Is that it? So they didn't hear me all of the time?

I closed the door hard with a BANG and say "I.AM.HOME"

They were surprised and looked at me.

Surprised? Surprised? I have been here about one minute and they are surprised?  
"Sasuke! Don't you have any manner? Me and Naruto-kun here is talking!" hime lectured me. Wait. Where did the niisan go? And what's with the Naruto-Kun?

"Yeah Sasuke-teme. At least knock the door first. I thought you are a good ninja… but look at you…" he added.

Manner? Knock the door? Good ninja? I HAVE DONE ALL OF THAT FOR GOD'S SAKE! AND YOU GUYS DIDN'T HEAR IT?

"My apologies hime… excuse me…"

_Why didn't you tell them Uchiha? You are not guilty you know…_

I know… I must stay calm… the ninja rules says that you must stay calm and whatever you do, don't shout at your master.

Heh. Stupid rules. I know that you are pissed Uchiha… 

Who wouldn't be pissed after all that 'ignore-the-Uchiha' game?

No one 

Now you know that I am pissed, could you please leave me?

_Fine. Suit yourself. You are going to regret it._

I wont…

I went to my room and found… my belongings aren't there. Then I spotted a maid and asked her.

"Excuse me, where is my belongings?"

"Oh, hasn't the mistress tell you yet?"

"Tell what?"

"That your room would be moved to over there," she pointed a room downstairs near the kitchen. "And your room would be sir Uzumaki's room,"

"What? Who did that?" I looked at her in disbelief

"The mistress herself, I asked her if it is okay with you and she said you won't mind…" she gave me a worried look.

"…I don't mind… let her do what she wants. Thanks…" she bowed at me and went back to her job

How could she do that? How could she forget me? I thought… I am her brother…

I went downstairs to my room.

The room is… small compared to my old room. But it is still bigger compared to my room at home.

At least she gave me a room…

Awww, come on Uchiha! Tell her! Why are you so… rule-ish? 

What the hell is rule-ish? I never heard that word.

_Stop denying it Uchiha. You are too stuck by the rules that you even closed your heart._

…I… don't know… maybe a nice warm bath would cure me…

I went to the bathroom and saw all the things are prepared. The water, towel, soap, and everything. The maid was good.

I opened my clothing and went inside the bath tub.

Ahhh… nice warm bath… I love it…

So, have you decided to tell her? 

Yeah… after bath…

_Now that's my boy! Oh wait… I'm not your father. I am you. So what should I say? Now that's me?_

I laughed.

What? What's so funny? 

Thanks.

You're welcome… 

I finished bathing and went to my room to change. After I changed, I went outside to go to hime's room.

When I went there I could hear some noise.

'W-wait Naruto-kun! I don't think…'

'We have to do it! Now!'

'What about Sasuke?'

'I don't care about him, we have to do it…'

'…Okay'

'mmm…'

WTF? What are they doing? And what does he mean with the 'I don't care'?

I knocked the door and opened it as fast as I could to see…

Naruto on top of hime…

* * *

Phew! At last it's finished! I made sumthin funny by adding inner sasuke! His stoopid side! Muhahahaaha! Awww… poor sasuke-kun… what will he do now? Find out in the next chappie! And THIS IS NOT **NARUSAKU** PPLZ! 

**IMPORTANT!**

Coz of the review and update thingy, I decided to update 3 days! And I hav a target if I hav 20 and more reviews I will make you reviewers some special side story! But dun worry, I stll update the next chappie! Maybe that's all thankies!

**SPECIAL!**  
For:  
**Naii-chi, arri-kun, and tsucchi:**  
Bah, akhirnya pake bhs indo juga.. hehehe… lucu deh, pdhl yg gw kasi taw gw nge update chap baru cmn airman n tria, eh kok naila duluan yg review? Slalu deh.. luchu! Uda gt br airman trs tria yg trakhir review! Yah, cmn mo ngomong bgonoan sih.. ada yg mo titip salam? mis. Nya tria titip slm bwt naila ato apa… biar sesama labschool saling akrab!  kan prwakilan kls 7, 2, n 3! Yawda de! Dah dolo! Bubye! C u at school! 

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PPLZ! THANKS!**


	9. the truth revealed

**HI GUYS! BACK AGAIIIN!** Huaaah at last this is finished! And at last the test is finished! Thank's to all your support, I did well on my test… okay now… There are good news and bad news… so… get ready…

**IMPORTANT!**

The bad news is… tomorrow I'm going on a vacation to lombok with my family for a week so I can't update this fic… also I hav lost my sasusaku luv inside me… any suggestions on what should I do?

The good news is… I'll be writing the fic t my vacation so I could update it as soon as possible after my vacation!

Before we start our story, I'll answer some reviewers in the..

* * *

**READ AND REPLY REVIEWS! **(RRR) 

**sasukefurever**: yes, I am evil… look at my evil laugh! Muhuahahaahahahahahhaa! Uh… thanks for the support! I got satisfying grades for my test! Thankies!

**Gothbrat** well.. if you don't understand… this chappie will explain it all! I hope you will enjoy this chappie!

**dark-adonis**: haha.. yea thanks adonis-chan!

**xx-Tsumi-Chan-xx**: I am evil eh? Muhuahahaaha but dun wory, this chappie will explain it all! Juz read and review!

**ang3L-blue**: hi ang3l-chan! hugs ang3l Hehehe I red ur fics! And so here's the next chappie! Thanks for the support! Hope you enjoy this chappie!

**Tsucchi**: bwahahahahaa itu cuman pengen iseng aja.. dpt salam dr arriman tuh… yah… maybe this chappie will be a lil bit boring for u… but hey! This chappie explain it all! Terus emang napa kalo dpt se rengking ma gw, dedo, ma tiko? glares tsucchi gw ma dedo kan baiiik.. does puppy eye …yah tiko juga…oh well, enjoy the next chappie!

**deedee2034** : okay! I'll try my best! But I think you are right… I am having vacation… so you guys hav to wait.. sorriez… and thanx for the support! hope you enjoy this chappie!

**animeli0us**: haha.. but when summer is here.. that means… I hav to go on vacation.. sorriez… and thanx for the support! I got satisfying grades ya know? grins

**hatterhatterhatter-madmadmad**: hehehe.. sorriez… I hav fixed it tho… grins

**neu chi no nai u** hehee.. you want to see his reaction so badly huh? Suit urself.. juz read and review kay?

**Eternally Asuka**: thankies… I luv twist.. it makes story… twistyer (is that even a word?) oh well.. enjoy the chappie!

**my-ripped-paperheart**: yea! Naruto should go with Hinata! So get ur lay ass out of sakura and go to hinata! Uh.. sorriez… I got caried away.. hehehe.. enjoy!

**..: » aoitsuki:** thaks.. and yea, I have to stop there… cuz my hand hurts… ouchies.. too much typing… enjoy!

**Aitashiaku-kawaiiSasuSakuAi**: no way is this gonna turn Narusaku! Not in a million years! I would be dead by then… --" hope ya like the chappie neweiz! hugs and kisses too (dun forget the hugs and kisses for dedo-kun! winks)

**UnheardSymphony**: am I too hard on Sasuke? Almost all the reviewers says poor sasuke… oh well… thankies and enjoy!

**Anbu no arri-kun** aduh… nora deh… yah… first of all I wanna say congrats krn uda lulus, trs juga uda bwt account di sini n fanfic, and about the inner sasuke, gw lupa di italic pas nge uploadnya… padahal da gw italic pas gw tulis.. oh well… plz enjoy!

**direwolf1427** juz check out and see for yourself! Read and review kay?

**NaDasHiKo**: hi! Thanks for da review! Ur a good friend! hugs nadashiko well.. I can't update frequently.. but I'll try updating ASAP! grins  
**boredteenager:** hwaa thankyou! Your review made my day… plz enjoy this chappie!

**DoCToR MeOwZiE**: hahaa.. thankies.. and yea, I am 9th grade… it's realy sad… but oh well… that's life… plz enjoy!

**animeforever24** thanks for the pray! I got satisfying grades! And I hope your crush will notice you sooner or later… winks enjoy!

**Fanfictionfan:** hehee.. curious? Juz read! Enjoy!

**Sky:** thankies! Ur a nice person! hugs sky enjoy!

**Chocobaby**: thanx to you too! Hope you like this chappie!

**freakenout**: hehee.. thanx… I;m not rilli satisfied with my pic… and I'm glad u lyk my name! hehehe plz enjoy!

**Michelle:** ofcourse it will be sasusaku… hehehe you juz hav to be patient…

**AnimeSenko** thanx! Enjoy!

**Krissel Himura**: hahaha… I hav an inner too… but it often agrees ith me… weird eh? And thanx for the support! Enjoy!

**koori no tenshi:** bwaaa akhirnya ada orang indo jugaaa hahaha… thankz neweiz… hope you enjoy!

Sory if I forgot one of u guys! It's all thanks to you guys I got 147 reviews! Woohoo!

Now that's all… let's get started!

* * *

Disclaimer: why bother writing here if I own Naruto? 

The Ninja and The Princess

By Kumi-chan

Chapter IX

The truth revealed

Sasuke's POV

I knocked the door to hime's room and opened it as fast as I could only to see Naruto on top of hime.

"…I am sorry guys, I didn't mean to disturb you… uh… gotta go…" I automatically said as I turned my back and ran to my room as I finished the sentence.

I could hear hime and Naruto shouting at me.

"W-wait! Sasuke! This is a missunderstanding!"

"Oi! Sasuke-teme! Where are you going?"

I had enough of this.

I can't take it anymore.

Maybe I should quit the job and find a decent job at home…

_WHAT? You mean you're quitting? You can't do that!_

And why is that?

_You haven't told the hime your feelings and the truth!_

What feelings? If you meant I am fed up with them, yes.

_Don't lie to me Sasuke! Don't lie to yourself! _

I am not lying, this is the truth…

…_do whatever you like! I know you will regret this someday!_

No I won't..

* * *

Sakura's POV 

"W-wait! Sasuke! This is a missunderstanding!" I shouted at him while his back turns to me.

"Oi! Sasuke-teme! Where are you going?" Naruto-kun continued.

"Naruto-kun… what should we do? he thinks we are doing 'it'…" I sat on my bed, looking at Naruto-kun for answers.

"Argh! That teme… I think I have to talk to him…" Naruto-kun gets out of the bed but I manage to grab his hand.

"Wait… It's not his fault… it's all my fault…" I can't help myself and let a tear drop down my cheek

"hime…" his eyes softened. He sat again at my bed and puts his arm around me.

"Naruto-kun.. th-this is all my fault…if only I didn't shout at him…" I let all my tears out as I hugged him tightly.

"now, now… this is not your fault, everything would be alright, I promise…" he caressed my hair while putting his chin on top of my head.

Yes, I want to belive what Naruto-kun said… but I can't… if only I didn't shout at him…

* * *

"_Hey, Hinata-chan! Don't you think Naruto-kun is rather… good looking?" I whispered to Hinata-chan _

"_e-eh? Wh-why do you say that S-Sakura-chan?" _

_Hehe… strike one Hina-chan! Your face is as red as tomatoes!_

"_well… maybe because he is… oh how do you say it… hot?" I smirked._

"_wh-what? B-but… he… I… uh…"_

_Strike two! This is getting better…_

"_what I mean is… you got a crush on him!" I teased her._

"_EH? N-no… I d-don't… we just met him… and… I…"_

_STRIKE THREE! You are out Hina-chan! _

"_come on! Have you ever heard love at first sight?"_

"_w-well… okay, I… like… him…" she bows her head down so her bangs covered her tomatoe red face._

"_then leave it to me Hina-chan! I am also known as doctor love!"_

"_eh?"_

"_give me a piece of paper!" she nods and gave me a piece of paper_

"_h-here…"_

"_now for the victim… hehehe…"_

_I wrote '**Naruto-san, I need to talk to you privately, meet me at home, in my room. I need to tell you something about your love… signed, Sakura and Hinata**'_

"_there! That should do the trick!"_

"_w-wait Sakura-chan…"_

"_huh?" Sudenly, Hinata took the piece of paper_

"_w-wait! What are you doing!" I was trying to stop her from throwing it, tearing it, or maybe burning it!_

…_but she was actually writing something!_

"_there!" Hinata-chan clap her hands together._

"_huh?"I was confused and looked at the piece of paper. She added some words on top of my writings. '**please give this to Naruto…**'_

"_good idea!" I took the paper and scrunched it up into a little ball and threw it behind me._

_I could hear the voices of the paper being red and smiled at Hinata-chan._

_Soon, a peise of scrunched up paper appeared on my desk. I grabbed it and opened it._

'_**my love? I don't have any… love… oh well, okay! I'll meet you l8er!**'_

_I giggled._

"_that's naruto alright…" I said to Hinata and starts to write some more._

'_**really? You don't have any? Then would you mind if I find you one?**'_

_I smirked and toss it behind me._

_Soon, the paper came back to me from under my table. How does he do that?_

'_**find me one? No thanks… I have one… how about you, hime? Maybe Sasuke-teme?**'_

_I blushed._

_It's kind of embarrassing to think if me and Sasuke-kun hooked up. But I don't like him as a crush, he's my brother… there's no way I couldlike him…_

'_**hahaha… no way… he is like a brother to me… so… you have a crush! Let's talk about it later…B'**_

_And so the paper-passing game is over.

* * *

_

_RIIIIIIING_

_The bell rang. Time to go home!_

_I packed up all my belongings._

_Suddenly, Naruto went to my side._

"_so… shall we talk about it?" he smiled the foxy grin at me._

"_okay! But not here…" I smiled back at him._

"_no problemo…" he picked me up bridal style and did some hand seals that Sasuke-niisan did this morning. It's a teleportation jutsu._

"_what about Sasuke-niisan?" I asked him._

"_he could catch up later… besides, he won't mind if I take his hime away…"_

_With that, we teleport to home._

"_we are here" he said with a sing-song voice._

_Okay… make that teleport to room…_

"_so, what is it that you want to talk about?"_

"_no need to rush… now come here and sit!" I comanded him as I sit on top of my bed._

"_yes sir!" he jumped and landed perfectly beside me on my bed._

_I giggled._

_I took out my pencilcase and a note book from my bag. Then I took out my pen from my pecilcase then opened the note book to a clear page._

"_I need to ask you a few things…" I put on a sunglass and pretend the pen is a microphone so I look like a reporter._

"…_Don't you think Hinata-chan is rather… good looking?" I smirked._

"_e-eh? Wh-why do you say that hime?"_

_I chuckled_

_Looks like love at first sight to me! A perfect couple thinks alike._

_After receiving the answer, I wrote **'Dr. Love, match making. Love test: does he like her? Check I'**_

"_second question… do you think she is… hot?"_

"_wh-what? B-but…She… I… uh…"_

'_**Love test: does he like her? Check II'**_

"_third and final question… you like her don't you?" well… it's more of a statement than a question. But what the heck._

"_b-but… I just meet her and… uh… she's cute and stuff but…"_

_He continued to talk to himself while blushing like a red tomatoe._

'_**Love test: does he like her? Check III. Results: positive.'**_

_I wrote some more on the bottom of the page._

'_**note: match made by heaven! They think alike! HAVE TO PAIR THEM UP!'**_

"_hihi… now that's done, let's think a way to pair you guys up…" I put my pen on my ear and put my sunglass on top of my head and started thinking._

"_wh-what? B-but I… you don't know if I like her… and uh… why are you pairing me… uh…"he blushed as red as the most red tomatoes!_

"_it's positive you like her… now you think with me and… wait a sec! I know! You guys could talk by the phone! My phone is paralel so I could hear you guys and make sure you don't do any mistake!" _

"_what? But… I cant talk to her.. I mean… she… I…"_

"_but wait… the only paralel phone here is at my room and Sasuke's…" I have think again…_

"_what about if we switch places?" Naruto said in a matter-of-factly_

"_uhmm.. yeah… I'm sure he won't mind…" I picked up the phone then dailed some numbers and told the maid to switch the rooms._

"_there! That should do it! Now we need to pick a topic to discuss with Hinata-chan…"_

"_how about my strength?" he pulled up his sleeve and showed me his big muscles _

"_eww.. no… definitely no! we need to talk about something romantic… something that would catch her heart… something…"_

"_about my life as a ninja?"_

"_YES! That's it! You are a genious! Why didn't I think of that…"_

_I turned the page on my note book and write **'match-maker: mission phone call. Talk about ninja's life.'**_

"_now tell me about your life…"_

_BANG!_

"_I.AM.HOME!"_

"_Sasuke! Don't you have any manner? Me and Naruto-kun here is talking!" I shouted at him._

"_Yeah Sasuke-teme. At least knock the door first. I thought you are a good ninja… but look at you…" Naruto continued for me_

"_My apologies hime… excuse me…" Sasuke said as he went out of my room._

"_how rude! He didn't even knock the door!"_

"_yeah… so… how about the match maker?"_

"_oh! Yeah… I almost forgot…" but it's unusual of Sasuke to act like that… maybe he did knock the door… did I shout to loud to him? _

"_hime? Heloo? Earth to himee…" Naruto waved his hand in front of me._

"_Naruto-kun… what if I did the wrong thing…"_

"_huh? What do you mean?"_

"_maybe he did knock the door but we didn't notice…"_

"_no way! Now let's do it! I cant wait to talk to Hinata!"_

"…_I didn't shout to loud at him right?"_

"_hime!"_

"_but what if he hates me and…"_

"_HIME!" he pinned me to the bed_

"_huh?"_

"_get a grip of yourself! Sasuke-teme is alright! Now calm down!"_

"…_you are right…"_

"_so… about the topic…"_

"_W-wait Naruto-kun! I don't think…"_

"_We have to do it! Now!"_

"_What about Sasuke?"_

"_I don't care about him, we have to do it…"_

"…_Okay"_

"_mmm…"_

_I heard a knock on the door and suddenly, the door swung opened to see a shocked Sasuke.

* * *

_

"…I have to talk to him! I think he missunderstood.." I freed myself from Naruto's hug and went to the door.

"I'll go with you!"

"no! I need to talk to him in private…"

* * *

dun dun dun... And so… what would she do? find out on the next chappie! 

Sorry if this chappie is a bit shorter than usual… ehehehe oh well… plz RR! I'll give you guys some rotiboy! I'm eating it juz now… do u guys know rotiboy? It's a bun that's sooo goood… it's from KL! U guys hav to try them! Oh well.. see ya! Dun forget the REVIEWS!


	10. come back please

I am sooooooo soooryyyyy….. I didn't update SOON! It's like OCTOBER NOW! I am so sorry cuz I'm juz too busy with stupid school… once again I'm soooooooo soryyyyy… dun kill me juz cuz of this kay? well… here it is….

disclaimer: naruto is (c) masashi kishimoto-sensei

* * *

**The Ninja and The Princess**

By Kumi-chan

Chapter X

Come Back Please...

Sakura's POV

"no! I need to talk to him in private…" I said to Naruto and went out of the door as soon as I finished the sentence.

I ran as fast as I could to Sasuke's room downstairs.

I hope he is alright.

No.

I hope he is still there.

As soon as I arrived at the front of his room's door, I went in without hesitation.

"Sasuke! I…"

Too late.

He is gone…

* * *

Sasuke's POV

I don't think I'm needed anymore…

_Don't say that! What about your mission? Your dream?_

I don't have of that now…

_Hey you! Where is Sasuke? This is not the Sasuke I know!_

He is gone wether you like it or not!

_Oh… so that's it…_

What?

_You are jealous of Naruto and decided to close yourself…_

No I am not. Why should I be jealous anyway?

_Well, first, Naruto is closer to hime than you, second, they ignored you and went to their own lala world, lastly, you saw Naruto on top of hime…_

Whatever. I am still going anyway

_Suit yourself!_

Fine.

As soon as I finished packing, I stood up and found a photo of hime…

So this is how goodbye fels…

No. I cant think about her now. She has Naruto with her. She doesn't need me anymore..

Does she?

Whatever it is, I cant stay here. It would only give me more pain.

Well, this is it…

Goodbye.

* * *

Sakura's POV

No… this cant be… why?

"hime!" sasuke?

"what's wrong? I saw you from upstairs and…" No. it's just Naruto

"Sasuke's gone!" I shouted at him

"what? But we didn't do anything!"

"that's what we think! Maybe he misunderstood… we have to search for him! Talk to him! Get him back!" I shouted to Naruto as I shook him hard and fell into tears as I finished the scentence.

"…hime…"

"I cant lose him! He is like a brother to me! He is important… so…. So…" I held Naruto's shirt as my tears made the cloth wet.

"…" Naruto pat my head and held me to embrace.

"don't worry hime! I will bring sasuke back! It's a promise of a lifrtime!" he held my shoulders as our eyes met.

"…thank you Naruto… you realy are a great person…" I said as I made my back face him.

"…I'm sure Hinata would like you…" I took a slight glance at Naruto and winked.

"b… bu… but…I… she… uh…" his face as red as tomatoes.

I giggled and look back to the front.

"I'm counting on you, Uzumaki Naruto! Now go and find him!" I said as I point to the direction of the front door.

"ough!" he said as he disapeared to thin air.

Silent tears fell down my cheek.

Why are there peoples that want to risk their lifes for me?

Please come back safely…

Naruto-kun…

Sasuke-kun!

* * *

Sasuke's POV

There are so much people here in this street… I know lots of people here… but why do I feel lonely?

I wish there were someone who would call me…

"SASUKE-TEME!"

That voice…

"why did you ran away? Hime and I were worried when you're not at your room…"

Naruto…

"…we saw your things are gone…"

I…

"…and we searched for you in the entire house…"

Don't…

"…but you're not there and hime began to cry…"

Want…

"…and I ask her why she cried and she said…"

To…

"…it was her fault you left and so I…"

Hear…

"…decided to look for you outside and when I found your tracks I decided to…"

Anymore…

"… chase you and here we are right now so…"

About…

"…tell me why you left hime!"

Her…

"…"

"Sasuke-teme! Answer me! Face me! Hime is now waiting for you!"

Waiting? Why would she wait for me? No… If I think about her, my pain would increase. I had enough pain in my heart…

"…I don't care…"

"what? But hime cried because of you! And you still don't care?"

Ugh… stop it Naruto… it hurts…

"…I have to go soon…"  
"I thought you were a good guy Sasuke… I realy belived in you…"

Stop it… I can't hold any longer… it hurts….

"…then you are stupid…"

"…you cold hearted beast! I don't even know why hime trust in you so much! Cared for you so much! Love you so much!"

Dammit Naruto… it realy hurts…

"…I…"

"but you… turned her down… made her cry… made her feel pain… you're supposed to protect her! Not hurt her! Why did you do this to her?"

That's it Naruto… I cant hold it now… the beast inside me is waking up…

"…I wanted to protect her…"

"what?"

"…I realy wanted to protect her… I even break one of the ninja rule…"

"you? Break the rule?"

"…yes… Naruto, I love her! I cant take it! I realy love her! Everything was normal and realy smooth but you came in the scenario and messed all the things up!"

"…me?"

"yes, Naruto… you get closer to hime every second… the beast inside me just wanted to get out and tear your flesh into bits of pieces… and one day, I saw you on top of hime… the beast inside me wanted to go right out and tear you apart… but I stopped him… and decided to calm it down by forgetting about hime and come back home… and once again, you came in the scenario… and now I cant take it any longer!"

"Sasuke… you…"

"Naruto… I challenge you in a battle…"

"…I reject…"

"why? Are you a wimp? Come on and fight me!"

"…no…"

"….then if that's what you want, I'll force you myself!"

I cant control my mind right now… the beast is taking over me… I jumped high into the air and threw four kunais to Naruto at high speed. he dodged it but one kunai sliced his cheek a little bit. I threw more kunai and shuriken. He dodged them perfectly and jumped. I landed and do some hand seals. He did kagebunshin and charged at me. I released my goukakyu no jutsu and burned all the bunshins. He was nowhere in sight so I activated my sharingan and scanned the area. I could feel some chakra. He's behind me! I jumped and dodged his kunais. I landed on a treetop and decided to stay hidden behind the brances while catching my breath.

"I don't want to fight you Sasuke! Now I know your true reason… I realy cant fight you… Hime is woried and gave me a task to bring you back… I even made a promise of a lifetime to her… Can't you see, she cares about you! Don't be blinded by jealousy! It will only make you suffer! Please come back Sasuke…"

"…."

Does she realy care about me? What about Naruto? Am I realy jealous?

"now show yourself and come back with me! We'll come back to the place where you realy belong… hime is waiting for you…"

"…"

I think he got a point. Maybe I should folow him and ask hime myself so wont be hurt like this again… I hoped down the tree and made my way to Naruto. He grined and gave out a hand to me. Is this the right choice? I have to follow my heart. I accept is hand and began to travel back to the place I belong… to hime…

* * *

Sakura's POV

I wonder if they are alright… will they be alright? What if Sasuke's out of town? What if they fight? What if one of them dies… no! I cant think like that! I neeed to think positively! Belive in them sakura! They will come back! But… how could I not worry if they haven't come back in an hour… what should I do now? It's all my fault…

Knock-knock!

Naruto? Sasuke-kun?

"miss, you tea is ready, do you want me to put it here or there?"

Just a maid… I cant hope too much can I?

"umm… just put them there…"

"yes, miss…"

I cant stop thinking about them… maybe I need some rest… I get on my bed and layed down. I close my eyes and my world become dark. Before I could knew it, I slept.

* * *

Dun dun dunnn… what will happen when naruto and sasuke came back? Find out in tha next chappie! But maybe I'm uploading the chappie in about… 1 more monts.. school is so lame.. cuz I'm 3rd grade at jr high school (9th grade) I hav to do all these test EVERY SINGLE DAY! Cuz I'm going to high school… well, I wont be replying the reviews cuz I dun hav time and well… stoopid school… grumbles neweiz, hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if it's too short for u guys…

**NOTE!  
does anyone hav a deviantart? **if you hav, plz visit my deviantart and watch meh I'll watch you back my deviantart: kumii-chan.deviantart. com (take out the spaces) and plz take a look at my latest drawing! an obito chibi! www. deviantart. com/ deviaton/ 23909317/ (tale out the spaces) or you could go to my profile and I'll give you the link!

**IMPORTANT!  
**it's almost my** birthday!** yaaay! my birthday is in **19th of cotober!** and I hav made a birthday event! you could take a look at the event in deviantart. I'll give you the link in my profile! juz go there!

maybe that's all for now... tchau!


	11. A VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**A VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!!**

I am sooo sorry for all the waiting and stuffs. I know you guys have waited for my update… and I never updated… it's because of my busy schedule… and the unfinished storyline. It sucks anyway…

So…

I decided to make TNTP: Revised!

Yes, a better, revised version of this TNTP. It's (hopefully) better, more in-character, not so rushed storyline, more funny, with more fluffy scenes.

And don't worry, I'll try and update it once a week cuz now I'm in 1st grade of highschool so I have more time and I have made the storyline so I wont get confused halfway.

And I'm so sorry for hanging you guys with this uncomplete fic. I wish I could continue it but my mind is blank now. I don't know what to write anymore. So I think I'm not going to continue this fic and probably delete this fic after I submit the revised fic (one week after I submit this note) since I cant have multiple story. I hope you guys are not mad at me because of this… I know I'm stupid and all… yes, I'm also mad at myself… I even upload a pic at DA once every… I don't know… 2 weeks or so? sigh uu

So, hopefully you guys will forgive me by reading the revised version of TNTP and still read and reviw the fic…

I think that's all from me…

**Authoress,**

kumii-chan


End file.
